Gundyr Unbound
Dhruv's PC. A Tiefling warlock. Background Gundyr Unbound grew up in the glorious Tiefling city of Amanu. He grew up on the streets, and learned to survive by any means neccessary. He would stay amongst the mummers in the Amanu theater district. There he learnt the art of disguise and guile. He used these skills to become a thief. He started as a small time crook but eventually became more ambitious, stealing from richer more powerful men. Eventually he was captured and was offered a choice by the Amanu's royal family. He could be executed or serve them as a royal spy. He was reluctant but it was not his time to die. In the beginning, he was only made to travel to other cities and bring back information about other families. He carried these tasks out with ease. He was a man with no face, and he slipped in and out of people's lives with ease. Eventually, another ultimatum was served. He was to become a royal assassin or face execution. He had never killed before but it was not his time to die. His first task was to assassinate the royal princess of Terema, in order to destabilize the region. He first ingratiated himself with the family, and began to get close to the princess. However, when the time came, he knew he could not kill her. He fled, and she with him. He used his skills to make them disappear. His time as a criminal and a spy were over. They lived together in the country, with gold he had stashed away. He took a job as an actor. They had a daughter. Years had passed, when a man passed through their small town, a man who decided to go to their small theater, a man who recognized the lead actor.. a man from Amanu. Two weeks later, GU awakes to smoke and burning, his home on fire. He and his wife manage to escape, but his daughter is still inside. He rushes back in and reaches her room. The doorway collapses behind him as he grabs his unconcious daughter. Then time stops. A man emerges from the shadows being cast by the fire, a traveling merchant. He makes an offer to GU; pledge his life to him, and he will save his daughter. GU doesn't know what is happening but he believes one thing; It is not her time to die. The man takes her and carries her through the flames, as the house collapses around GU. For what felt like an eternity, the salesman kept GU with him in what could only be described as hell. He tortured him in countless horrible ways. He took his face and left him alone in front of a mirror till he could not remember who he was, he traded him to demons to use as their slave and plaything, he fed him visions of war, famine and carnage until he was numb to the horror, he let insects feed on him till he was naught but bone. The salesman told him this was all necessary, for him to be able to carry out his great task. He did not know how much of his mind was left. He could feel it tearing at the seams. One day the salesman brought GU into a small room. He left him there and returned with a dwarf. The salesman told the dwarf to leave with him. He feared another trick, as he was pulled out of the room. Motivations There are two people GU cares about. His wife and daughter. They are the only two he held onto and even that grip is loose. He seeks to find them and destroy the men who tore away his life. He has absolute hatred for the salesman and all demons. He knows that he is playing an unwilling part in the salesman's plan, but he will not be tricked again. He seeks to learn the true nature of the salesman and to destroy him.. for freedom and for revenge. Strengths * Manipulator: GU trained himself in the arts of subterfuge and deception. Between the days of torture, the salesman also imprinted his own methods on him. He often watched as the salesman weaved words around demons and Gods that would visit his domain. Weaknesses * Out of time: GU has been gone a long time. The world around him is unfamiliar. * Crazy: GU's mind has been broken. As much as he tries to maintain control, he is prone to outbursts of rage, hysteria, and a deeper darkness. * Physical weakness: He is unaccustomed to having a physical body, and the feeling that comes with it. The torture of his body in hell, seems to have translated to a withered physical form IRL Category:PCs